This invention relates to waterbed mattresses, and in particular to "waveless" or damped waterbeds and their construction.
Waterbeds, or fluid flotation sleeping systems, have become increasingly popular in recent years. A waterbed provides comfortably uniform support and imparts a pleasant fluid effect to the user's body.
Early waterbed designs were little more than fluid filled vinyl envelopes or "bags". These designs indeed provided support, but any movement or touching of the bed would subject the user to an often unsettling rocking motion.
In order to alleviate this rocking motion, many waterbeds have been developed which incorporate foam inserts, hydraulic "springs", or the like. Hydraulic springs offer promise in alleviating undesired wave motion. However, difficulties have been encountered in construction which have heretofore not been addressed.